1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly relates to a portable electronic device and a connection method thereof, and a server and a connection method thereof.
2. Related Art
Along with development of technology, people increasingly rely on networks and electronic devices. In the Internet, regarding an Internet service provider with certain scale, in order to improve user experiences of all of the users (or in order to prevent gaps of the user experiences between different users), the Internet service provider generally provides a plurality of servers having the same service functions, and diverts user's requests to different servers according to a network flow distribution and a data load balance of the servers. Regarding a current technique for the aforementioned network flow distribution and data load balance, besides it has to rent a service of content delivery network from other system service provider, the network service provider is also required to set up a server proxy for the servers to receive user's requests, and switch the connected server according to an existing flow of each of the servers. However, such practice may result in a fact that the user is connected to a very distant server (for example, the user is located in Taiwan, though the user is forced to connect a server in other country due to the aforementioned mechanism) to cause a slow connection, such that the user experience is not improved as expected. Moreover, although the user's requests are diverted when the user is connected to the server, the user's requests are still required to flow through the server proxy for further diversion. Therefore, when the server proxy cannot bear a present flow, it may cause a whole service shut down.